


The Sand Between My Feet

by AcesArtscape



Series: P.R.O.X.Y [2]
Category: Original Story, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Non-Binary Character - Freeform, Suicidal Tendencies, Suicidal Thoughts, Tragic Hero, no beta reader we die like men, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesArtscape/pseuds/AcesArtscape
Summary: ** Sequel to After the Rain Falls. (Can also be read as a stand alone)Preview:The moonlight illuminates their surroundings as they will themself to wake. Ace’s vision finally starts to return as their mind shutters into action. The ground shifts beneath them as something grainy spills from their head. Sputtering sand from their mouth, their body begins to shiver against the salty air of the beach. They feel sick, and they can’t tell if it’s from the beating they got or the sudden change of scenery
Series: P.R.O.X.Y [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080968





	The Sand Between My Feet

The moonlight illuminates their surroundings as they will themself to wake. Ace’s vision finally starts to return as their mind shutters into action. The ground shifts beneath them as something grainy spills from their head. Sputtering sand from their mouth, their body begins to shiver against the salty air of the beach. They feel sick, and they can’t tell if it’s from the beating they got or the sudden change of scenery. As the grittiness prickles against their skin, they finally crack open both eyes to take in their surroundings. It’s approximately midnight and not a single soul around. How did they end up here? They roll over onto their back to stare dejectedly at the starry sky above them. Aris’s words weight heavily on their mind as they begin to curl up into a ball in the sand. Something warm and damp runs down their face as they let out a shaky breath.

“Why are you so alone like me?” The Ace of Spades repeats in a similar tone that Aris used.

They could probably sleep off this terrible feeling of emptiness and forget about the day. After all, they’re getting drowsy from trying to fight to stay alive. But, something in the back of their mind wills them to get up and survive. That makes them laugh, only a little bit. What is there to live for? Every year is the same old routine. The life of a Time Dimension-Crosser is exciting, but it’s not without its faults. Every year it’s a new group of friends to lose. A person can only handle getting close to someone only to have them turn into a complete stranger so many times in their life. Then, the walls start to build themselves up to protect the host from further destruction. It’s hard to befriend someone with so many walls to keep others out. Additionally, while maintaining distance, there’s no need to leave that fortress of solitude. It becomes a place of comfort and suffering.  
It keeps them safe.

No.

How many times did they find themselves alone because of their own foolishness? How many bridges have they burnt because they refuse to reach out to others? How many more people will they lose because they simply stay quiet?

It’s their fault.

Hot tears cascade down the sides of their face as they cover their eyes with both palms. Their head aches as the realization of their loneliness hits them like a truck. The reality of the situation dawns on them. They waste so much time, even though it’s their job to maintain it. It doesn’t matter anymore. They wait for the sea breeze to carry them away seeing as though no one is coming to save them. Ace knows that this is how it’s been all along.

“Bullshit. You know, I get why Aris is tired of you. You’re so full of shit, Ace.”

Jolting, they turn to look in the direction of the voice as they violently blink away the tears that spill out. A mysterious figure stands over Ace’s body, the moonlight making it difficult to make out their identity. From their voice alone, Ace is unsure who it might be.

"You aren't even gonna say hi to your old friend, asshole?" The Jack of Spades teases. “Let’s get off this beach. I hate having the sand between my feet.”


End file.
